My Life in LA
by iLoveCailey
Summary: Sam moves to her cousine Jade. She makes new friends. As she falls for a guy named Freddie, the drama startes. And what's going on with Jade, Beck and Tori?  R&R Rated M - to be safe :


„Please sit down and put your seat-belts on. We are landing in few minutes. We hope you had a nice flight and will enjoy us again." I heard the Stewardess over the microphone say. I sighed in relief and looked out of the window. Finally, I arrived in L.A. I pulled out my cellphone and wrote a message to my best friend Carly.

**To: Carly **

**From: Sam **

_I arrived and I'm still alive, so you can stop acting crazy, girl. ;)_

_i love and miss you.. 3_

I smiled at the message and pressed the send button. Quickly I got a message back.

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

_Thank god. I thought you died or something.. _

_Call me when you are at your aunt's :-*_

I put the phone in my handbag and started to leave, like the other passengers did. I was nervous and not just a little. It was a while since I visited my aunt. Well, this wasn't actually a visit, I was going to live with her and her family. Why? How can I explain, I had some... many problems with the law and my mom said it would be the best if I start a new life in a new city with new people and a new family. I actually think that my mom only wanted me to go, cuz she didn't want to care for me, but whatever.

„Samantha! It's nice to have you here" My aunt happily said and hugged me tight. „Yeah. It's nice to be here" I murmerd not half as happily as she did. „You still remember my husband Derek and my daughter Jade, right?" She asked me smiling bright and I nodded at her. „I knew you would, so let's grab your suitcases and go home." Before I could even answer, she pulled me at my wrist.

As we were in her Mini Van, it was pretty quit and I was thankful for that. I saw her picking some looks at me, but I ignored it and looked out of the window. It's not like I don't like my aunt or something, but L.A isn't my home and nothing could change it. Of course, Los Angeles was awesome. I mean all the palms, the beaches, the great weather, not like Seattle. Still it wasn't what I was used to. „You are so quit, is something wrong, honey?" Aunt Carry asked. I turned my face to her and shook my head. „No, I was just thinking about L.A, how it isn't the way Seattle is." She smiled at me. „I hope you don't mean it negative." As she saw the impression in my face, she spoke again. „Give it a try, Samantha. Just wait til school starts and you find some new friends and all those things" „Oh, by the way call me Sam. I really don't like my full name" I said smiling a little bit, she smiled back and nodded her head. Maybe she was right, maybe I should give it a try.

„JADE?" Aunt Carry screamed and put my suitcases on the living room floor. „WHAT?" Jade screamed angrily back. I looked a little surprised, cuz of Jade's tone. She rushed down the stairs and stopped as she saw me. „Oh, hey" She said more nicely. „Hey" I quickly said. „Jade, would you be so nice and show Sam her room? Meanwhile I'm going to cook dinner, you must be hungry from the long flight" Aunt Carry gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and walked in the kitchen. „So... follow me" Jade murmerd and went upstairs. I followed her and looked around. The house was pretty nice made. Every color looked friendly and it seemed like every person would like to stay here forever. We went down the hall and stopped at the last door. Jade opened the door and pushed me inside the room. „Here.. this room is yours." I looked around and pulled a face. The room was bright pink and too girly for me. „I see you are very happy with your room" Jade said laughing. „It's.." I tried to think about something nice. „..pink" She shrugged. „I told my mom not to do it, but she didn't listen. Believe me, I would never choose pink, or anything what would make a person feel happy or whatever" I simply answered with „I see" and through my bag on the bed. „Well, I'm in my room, see you at dinner" Jade closed the door and left me in that horror-room alone. I through myself on the bed and laid there for a minute, before I pulled out my cellphone and wrote another message to Carly.

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam **

_You can't believe which color my room is..-.-_

_I wished we could just hang out in your living room watching girly cow._

Like before, I got a message back quick.

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

_Oh tell me? Is it blue or Grey?_

_I wished that too, but still we can video chat all the time :) _

_How about tonight?_

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

_Sure, how about 9 pm?_

_The room is pink.. PINK.. -.- worst color ever!_

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

_haha, poor thing.. :) _

_Gotta go, see you at 9 _

_Luuv you 3 _

I through the phone on the other side of the bed and looked a second time around. Maybe I should ask Aunt Carry if I can change something. Later.

After dinner, I went back to my room and made some notes for the new room. I asked Aunt Carry and she said that I could do anything I wanted to do, since it was my room now. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and came in. I looked up and saw Jade. „Hey, what's up?" I asked. „I'm going out with some friends, wanna come with me?" She said. I thought for a minute. I wasn't really in mood, but if I wouldn't go out, I wouldn't make friends. „I'm in." I answered and stood up.

Jade and I took a cab to a club named Karaokee Dokie. She told me that it was a place where she was often with her friends and a girl named Tori. We went inside and it was pretty loud in there. Everyone was cheering, dancing and singing along with the person on the stage. Jade leaded me to a group of teenagers, sitting in the first row. As we arrived they all turned around and looked at us. „Hey Jade, who's that?" A guy with a Puppet asked,smiling bright. „That's my Cousin Sam. I told you about her." I smiled a little and waved them 'hey' „So the red head is Cat, next to her is Beck, Andrè, Vega, stupid Vega and Robbie with his dumb puppet named Rex" „Jade! Don't talk about Rex like that! You know, he doesn't like to be called a puppet" Robbie said angrily. „Who cares." Jade simply answered and sat down. I did the same. „So Sam. Tell us something about you." The Guy with the great hair said, I think his name was Beck. „What can I say? Hm, My name is Samantha Puckett, but call me Sam. I'm 16 and went from Seattle to Los Angeles today, because of some problems back there." They all nodded and looked at each other. „One time my brother went to Seattle because of a giant Cookie. He tried to steal it but the police saw it and than he tried to hurt them with the Cookie. Now he isn't allowed to go to Seattle anymore." Cat said and looked a little sad. „Okay?" I said confused and turned to Jade. She just shrugged.

Late night at 2 am, we drove back. I was pretty tired and I didn't know how to wake up the next morning. „Did you enjoy it tonight?" Jade asked, smiling. I looked up. „Yeah, your friends are weird but nice" She laughed at it. „Yes, they are a little bit weird but if you know them better, you will like them." It went silence again, so I looked out of the window again and tried to think about something, what could make the ride shorter. „Do you have any questions about them or me or whatever?" Jade asked curious. I looked back to her and shrugged. „No, noth... oh wait, what's up with you and that Tori Chick?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes. „ I just hate her little miss perfect acting." I raised my eyebrow. „That's it?" I asked, not believing her. „Did you notice that she and Beck are really close." „Well, yeah. Are they a couple or something?" I asked, kinda not understanding why she was telling me that." „Yes." „So what's the point?" I asked confused. „Just listen. Tori is going to our school for a year now. Before she was at Hollywood Arts, Beck and I were pretty close, we were best friends , but than she came." She said, I could hear a sad tone in her voice. „I'm sorry Jade. You liked him more than a friend, right?" „It's not your fault, I wished I wouldn't like him anymore, but I still do and I hate it. I mean, I was always the mean Gothic girl without any emotions or feelings and now this! Ah." She said, I nodded and stayed still. I thought not talking would be the best right now.

The next morning came fast and the alarm clock started to ring. I looked at the clock, half asleep and groaned. I slowly stood up and got ready for my first day at Hollywood arts. Hollywood Arts wasn't a normal school, it was a school for musicians, actors and dancers. To get to that school was pretty easy, I just had to sing and act. They said that I was good, so here I was standing in front of my new school. Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. As we entered the school, I was pretty surprised. The School was colorful and everybody was dancing,singing or doing something what wasn't normal to do at school. „What do ya think?" Jade asked. „It's totally different from my old school." „So I thought" She giggled and showed to a locker. „That one is yours, as you see everyone made something out of their boring locker, so think about something and just do it." I nodded and already thought about something.

At lunch we were sitting outside of the Hollywood arts and ate something. Like last night, we were 8 people and one puppet. „Hey, did someone see Freddie?" Andrè asked everyone. „No" Some said and the others shook their head. „Who is Freddie?" I asked curious. „Oh, Freddie is our friend. Normally he is always the first one here." Beck answered my question. I nodded and finished my sandwich. „There he comes." Tori said, waving to a guy behind my back. Everyone looked to him, so did I. I studied him, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was smiling bright and waving back to Tori. I must say that he looked pretty hot. Sure Beck was hot too, but he wasn't my type. „What's up guys" His voice brought me back from my daydream. „Oh nothing, we were just talking about you." Robbie said and Rex added. „Where were you?" „Duh, I had some problems with my car, Beck could you help me, later?" He asked Beck hopefully. „Sorry man, but Tori and I are going to dinner, cuz of our 9 month anniversary." He said smiling at Tori, who smiled back and gave him a kiss. I looked at Jade, who looked on the ground. „Dang it!" Freddie said disappointed. „I could help." I said quickly. He looked at me surprised. „Oh, hey...?" „Sam." I finished his sentence. „So, Sam you can help me with my car?" He asked unbelieving me. „Yep, I worked at a garage for 2 years." He nodded and smiled. „Okay, I'll see you at 5 on the parking lot than" He said smiling bright. I smiled back and nodded.

„What time is it?" I asked Freddie, while working on his car. „Wait a second.." He pulled out his cellphone and looked at it. „6:30" He answered my question. „I should call Aunt Carry and tell her that it will take longer than I thought." I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and looked at the display. 12 missed calls from Carly and 20 new messages. „Dang it!" I said more to myself than to Freddie. „What's up?" He asked concerned. „I forgot that I had a video chat with my best friend last night and she tried to call me for a billion times. She must be really pissed right now." I explained him the situation. „Oh." He only said. „If it's okay with you, I would like to call her for a second." I looked at him apologizing. „Hey, your friendship shouldn't be ruined because of me" He said chuckling. I smiled thankfully and went a few feet away.

„What did she say?" Freddie asked curious. „She said that it was okay and that we could catch up tonight." „Everything is fine than." He said and smiled. „Yep." I simply said and went back to my work. „Didn't you want to call your aunt or something?" He asked few minutes later. „I already did." I said smiling at him, he nodded smiling and let me finish my work. „So that must be everything." I said cleaning my hands with a rag. „Really?" He asked hopefully. I nodded and he hugged me happily. „Thank you, Sam! I owe you one" I laughed a little bit. „No problem, but I should go now. It's getting late." „Okay, thank you again. See you tomorrow" He said smiling at me. I waved goodbye and walked away.

„So tell me about your new friends!" Carly said excited. „Well, okay. There is Jade my cousin, you already know her." I started to tell. „Yep. She is kinda extra ordinary" Carly said. „But she is pretty awesome and nice. Then Cat. She has red hair and lives in her own world. But she is a great actress and an awesome singer." „She must be really funny." Carly said smirking a little bit. „Totally." I answered and laughed. „So tell me more." Carly looked curious to the cam. „There is also Beck, he is pretty hot.." „Wait, hot like. I'd say hot or Sam-Hot?" She asked. „Carly-Hot." I grinned and shook my head. Carly loved to talk about boys, especially when they were hot. „Anyway. He is going out with Tori, who is nice too. But Jade hates her." I shrugged and said. „Don't ask why. I can't tell. So where were we?" I asked confused. „At Tori." Carly said interested. „Oh yes. Tori has a weird sister called Trina. She is kind of arrogant and they all say that they don't like her, but she doesn't really care." Suddenly my phone ring and I pulled out the cellphone and looked at the display. „What's up?" Carly asked curious. „Oh nothing. I just got a message from Freddie." Carly started to smile like an idiot, I looked at her confused. „Who is Freddie and what did he wrote you?" She asked happily. I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully. „He is a friend and only a friend, Carls. Don't get to excited." She nodded, still smiling and I just shook my head. She didn't believe me, I could tell by her face. „Tell me, what he wrote." She ordered me to say. „He just wrote, that he would like to invite me for dinner, tomorrow night." Carly started dew squeak, like whatever and she jumped up and down while screaming _Sam has a date!_. „Shut it, Shay" I said angrily. She went quit and sat down on the chair in front of her computer. „It isn't a date. I helped him with his car. He just want to be nice, because I helped him." I explained her the story. „Yeah, sure" She winked and had a huge smile on her face. Great, she doesn't believe me.

„It was SOOO romantic!" Tori said dreaming about Beck. „At first we went to that pretty expensive Chinese restaurant and than he brought me to the top of a skyscraper. Everywhere where candles and roses. He had bought strawberry's and we watched the stars all night. He is so perfect." Jade rolled her eyes and was acting like she would be annoyed from that, but I knew that she was hurt and I told myself that I needed to talk to her later. It was lunch time and we were putting our books in our lockers. Suddenly the boys came around the corner and went straight to us. Beck gave Tori a long... really long kiss. „What were you talking about?" Freddie asked curious. „About that cheesy anniversary gift from Beck to Tori" Jade said, her voice was shaking. I couldn't tell if she was angry or hurt. Freddie raised his eyebrows, but didn't ask more. „Anyway, what do you guys do today?" I tried to get that awkward silence out of the room. „I must babysit Trina tonight" Tori sighed and looked annoyed. „Poor thing." Andrè laughed „Want some helping hands?" He asked. She nodded. „Well, I could get us some pizza and we could watch a few movies." He suggest and Tori agreed happily. „What are you guys doing tonight?" Robbie asked Freddie, Jade, Cat, Beck and me. „Sam is having dinner with me and my family tonight." Freddie told Robbie. Everyone looked a little weird at us, but I tried to ignore it. „I'm going to bake some cupcakes with Watermelon-flavor. But I don't know how to put the huge watermelon in to a small cupcake" Cat looked a little overstressed with the fact that the watermelon is a lot bigger than a cupcake. „I think I could help you with your problem." Robbie said and Cat started to jump up and down happily. „Yay, Robbie is helping me out" „What about you, Jade?" Beck asked Jade, who looked at the ground playing with her hair. She didn't seem to hear him, so he said her name again. Slightly shocked she looked up and stuttered something about not knowing what she will do. „So do you wanna hang out tonight?" Beck smiled at her and she choked. I tried hard not to smile or giggle, she looked so lost and soo sweet right now. „With you?" She asked unbelieving him. „So I thought" He said kinda confused. It went silence and I saw that she was thinking about it pretty hard. „Sorry, but no." She said shrugging and walking away. He raised his eyebrow and watched her walking down the corridor. I looked back and forth between them, before I went after her.

I ran after her, cuz she was pretty fast walking. I reached her when we were out of school already. I stopped her by holding her at her shoulder. „Why did you say 'no' to him? It was the perfect chance to be alone with him for few hours." I said, not really knowing why she was acting like that. „He only wants to hang out with me, because no one other than me was free anymore and I don't want to be just the last choice for him." She said, I could see tears in her eyes I looked at her, feeling guilty. I didn't know that it was hurting her so much. I pulled her into a hug and stroke her hair. „I don't want to be in love with him, it's the fault of his stupid handsome face, his stupid hot body, his damn stupid pretty hair and his fucking stupid character. I hate him so much." She half cried in my shoulder. "I wished I could tell you that it will be okay and you should go for it. But he is with Tori. Jade, you need to get over him." I told her. Holding her few inches away from me. Looking in her eyes seriously. She nodded. "I know." "Should I tell Freddie that I can't make it tonight and we both watch scary movies all night?" I asked, still holding her. She shock her head and wiped her tears away. "No, you should, he doesn't invite much girls for dinner with his parents." I looked at her confused. "Why's that?" She shrugged. "Ask him yourself!"


End file.
